The End of Waiting
by Calie1
Summary: 'He always waited, biding his time, waiting for her to be comfortable with him, want him.'


Title: The End of Waiting

Rating: PG-13

Summary: 'He always waited, biding his time, waiting for her to be comfortable with him, want him.'

* * *

><p>Klaus had grabbed his phone, glancing down at it, only checking it as an after thought as he made his way back to the bedroom. He made it the the entrance of the hallway when he heard a door open and he stopped. Grasping the door sill he took a step back and tilted his head, spying down the hallway, watching as she exited. She moved slowly, one bare foot stepping out. Klaus blinked, his eyes sharping and traveling up her legs, realizing quickly that what she wore just reached her thighs. His snapped up to take in her whole appearance when he realized her clothing only consisted of his shirt from the previous night.<p>

At that point he could have stepped out, let her know that he was there, but he didn't. It wasn't that he didn't want to make his presence known. Klaus had no qualms about approaching her, becoming reacquainted with her body again. Yet he couldn't help but just watch her, because the reality of her being there still hadn't entirely sunk in, even if she hadn't left his bed for over six hours.

He backed up into the doorway, watching as she turned and closed the door, pressing her hand against it so that it didn't close entirely. He saw her wince and he smirked as he realized she was trying to be quiet.

As she stepped out slowly, taking careful steps, his eyes flickered over her body again. Perhaps a human wouldn't see it, but he could see how deliberate her movements were as a vampire, how she shifted her weight as she walked, how her eyes flickered around, the way she seemed ready to run at a moments notice. She had to realize, when it came to predators, that he was a much better one then she, yet she still was on her guard.

She wasn't sneaking out, that he didn't believe. Klaus had gotten that promise out of her already. If she had gone back on it though, the quickest way of escape was through the window.

He backed up further, watching as she allowed her weight to settle onto the wood, appearing to become less skittish with her movements. Klaus watched her grasp onto the wooden bannister, slide her hand along the wood and tilt her head, looking over the side down to the first floor.

Klaus could only imagine what she would think if she knew he was watching her, but it couldn't be help. The entire situation was surreal. It was strange enough feeling something for this girl, but to actually have her there...it seemed impossible. She was right as usual, he couldn't understand people caring for him. So he stood there, watching her, because he still couldn't fathom why she was actually there.

The problem was, Caroline _was_ there. Unless she had been able to deceive him, which he doubted, she'd stayed with him of her own violation, been in his bed. Those legs ,which now peaked out of his shirt had been wrapped around him. Her small feet, which walked careful on his wooden floor, had dug into his back. Her hand, which now touched the wooden bannister, had gripped his shoulder. Her fingers and nails had coursed down his back. Caroline was quite as she moved in that moment, but he remembered her screaming.

Klaus let her go, make her way more confidentially down the staircase and to the first floor. He liked seeing her like this, in her own element, comfortable in her own skin and walking in his house, amongst his things, in his shirt. This was what he wanted.

Eventually, she seemed to move without concern for the sounds she made. It wasn't until she stopped, staring at a statue, with her head tilted to the side, did she speak.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough that you would accuse me of being stalkerish," he responded honestly, because for some reason he felt she deserved it. He was rewarded for it, because she turned her head, hair messy and tangled, curls lying over her shoulder, and smiled.

"No, not you," she teased softly, and turned her head again.

This time as he walked he didn't hide his presence. He stopped close behind her, feeling her back against his chest, the rise of her ass against his groin. Klaus would be a liar if he said he hadn't been growing hard at the thought of her.

He raised his hands, resting them on her hips and sliding them down, stopping at where his shirt ended and bare thighs began. "Sorry about the dress."

Caroline laughed softly, leaning back into him. "Your way of assuring I have no clothes to run away in?"

He kissed her neck in response, already to consumed with her body to respond.

"You can buy me another," she whispered offhandedly.

"I'll buy you whatever you want," he mumbled into her skin. She sighed, and he could hear the tinge of annoyance in it. "I don't offer because I'm trying to persuade you love. I do it because I want to make you happy, any and every way I know how."

She sighed again, this time seeming resigned. His body called for him to take her, but his heart and mind wouldn't allow him. Klaus knew there was something lying underneath her content stance. "What is it?" He asked gently, his hands still resting lightly on her thighs, his face buried in her neck as he spoke, lips brushing her skin.

"If...If I wanted to leave here," she paused for a short time, "would you take me?" Her voice was a small whisper as she spoke.

Klaus froze, his body tensing. It wasn't that she was just asking for confirmation or for curiosity's sake. There was a reason behind her question. He grabbed her hips, turned her slowly and looked down on her, searching her face. It was worried and scared, he could smell the fear coming off of her. He had to ignore how her worries and fear made him tense, almost as if he felt the need to attack something. Klaus also didn't want to recognize how he was already responding to her emotions as if it where second nature. Vampires enjoyed the hunt, the taste of fear. When it came from Caroline, even if her fear was only because of her voicing a question, the need to kill something as far from enjoyable. Instead, he focused on easing her concerns. Raising a hand from her hips he cradled her cheek and looked down into her eyes, allowing her, only her, to see everything he felt. "If you wanted to leave, right now, I'd take you. Wherever you want to go."

Caroline sighed shakily and nodded. "I don't think I can do this anymore." She raised her hands and settled them over his chest. "I don't want to be here anymore. I feel like I'm clinging to this human life, but its impossible, and its suffocating me."

"Then what do you want?" He asked, studying her face, waiting. Early on Klaus had realized that the only way he would ever be able to call Caroline his was to allow her to come to decisions on her own. Sure, he'd continued to make his presence known, be there when she needed him, but pushing her never worked. So he always waited, biding his time, waiting for her to be comfortable with him, want him.

She sighed, her breath shuddering with what appeared some strong emotion as she stared up at him. "I want...you. I want to leave with you."

He smiled softly down at her and leaned in, pressing his lips to her. "Then we're leaving. Wherever you want to go."

Caroline smiled brightly, sliding her hands around his neck and pulling him closer. "Thank you," she whispered softly before kissing him.


End file.
